criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbite The Dust
Frostbite The Dust '''is the fourteenth case of Fluxford. It is the third case of the frosty and relaxing district of Frigid Falls. Plot Going out to the survivor site, Mallory and the Player look around the survivor site. On the lounge chair near the crash site, they find the strangled body of plane crash survivor Diego Syloot on a lounge chair. In the first chapter, the team suspects three people: rescue volunteer Addison Lymerick, doctor Joshua Obscure and pilot Nathan Knox. It is also discovered that the killer drives a snow mobile and drinks hot chocolate. At the end of the first chapter, a small avalanches cowers and collapses on the Player and the goth detective. In the third chapter, the Player and their partner recover from the avalanche, and look around, realizing that some of the plane fell, which is what caused the avalanche. In this chapter, the team suspects two people: stewardess Jasmine Froth and author Ben Witchell. It is also discovered that the killer is athletic due to the vitamins on the murder weapon: a blanket. At the end of the third chapter, there is a report of a disturbance at the rescue center. In the third chapter, the Player discovers the two people: rescue volunteer Addison Lymerick and Nathan Knox arguing over the mental state of the victim. After resolving that complication, the investigation continued until the team arrests pilot Nathan Knox for the murder. Nathan and Diego were friends but the victim took his only inspiration, Ben Witchell. After the understudy chose Diego instead of him, he was furious. Hearing that he was on the plane, he planned to crash it and murder Diego during the crash. Nathan Knox was sentenced to 25 years in prison for the murder. (Hey guys, Bris here! I accidentally pasted the summary and my computer isn't deleting it. Read the summary and be prepared for the finale of Frigid Falls! I've been slacking lately, but no more! Quality will improve!) Summary '''Victim * Diego Syloot (found strangled at the survivor site) Murder Weapon * Survivor Blanket Killer * Nathan Knox Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a snowmobile. *This suspect drinks hot chocolate. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect suffers from frostbite. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a snowmobile. *This suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a snowmobile. *This suspect drinks hot chocolate. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite. *This suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks hot chocolate. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite. *This suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a snowmobile. *This suspect drinks hot chocolate. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a gold accessory. Killer's Profile *The killer drives a snowmobile. *The killer drinks hot chocolate. *The killer is athletic. *The killer suffers from frostbite. *The killer wears a gold accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Survivor Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tire Tracks) (New Suspect: Addison Lymerick) * Ask the rescue volunteer about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Rescue Center) (Victim Identified: Diego Syloot) * Examine Tire Tracks. (Result: The killer drives a snowmobile.) * Investigate Rescue Center. (Result: Clipboard, Pilot Cap) * Examine Clipboard. (New Suspect: Joshua Obscure) * Ask Joshua about the victim's injuries. * Examine Pilot Cap. (New Suspect: Nathan Knox) * Question Nathan about the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks hot chocolate.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Plane Remains. (Clues: Faulty Parachute, Tea Cup, Script) * Examine Faulty Parachute. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Nathan's Fingerprints) * Ask Nathan about sabotaging a parachute. (Result: Nathan drinks hot chocolate.) * Examine Tea Cup. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Jasmine Froth) * Question Jasmine about the victim's cup on the scene. (Result: Jasmine drinks hot chocolate.) * Examine Script. (New Suspect: Ben Witchell) * Ask Ben about his script on the plane. (Result: Ben drives a snowmobile and drinks hot chocolate.) * Investigate Tent. (Clues: Survivor Blanket, Document, Bandage) * Examine Survivor Blanket. (Result: DNA) * Examine Document. (Result: Joshua's Document) * Question Joshua on why the victim was deemed 'unsavable'. (Result: Joshua drives a snowmobile and drinks hot chocolate.) * Examine Bandage. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) (Result: Addison's Blood) * Ask Addison why she was bleeding. (Result: Addison drives a snowmobile.) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is athletic.) (Murder Weapon Revealed: Survivor Blanket) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Resolve the conflict between Addison and Nathan. (Result: Addison drinks hot chocolate and is athletic. Nathan drives a snowmobile and is athletic.) (New Crime Scene: Cots) * Investigate Cots. (Clues: Autographed Book, Clipboard) * Examine Autographed Book. (Result: Ben's Book) * Question Ben about his message to the victim. (Result: Ben is athletic.) * Examine Clipboard. (Result: Jasmine's Status) * Ask Jasmine about her being next to the victim. (Result: Jasmine is athletic.) * Investigate Snow Hump. (Clues: Thermal Flask, Snowmobile) * Examine Thermal Flask. (Result: Scratch Marks) * Examine Snowmobile. (Result: Polish) * Analyze Scratch Marks. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer suffers from frostbite.) * Analyze Polish. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a gold accessory. * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Going Downhill (3/4). Going Downhill (3/4) Witchell explains his book ‘To Kill A Wanderer’ It is about a serial killer who murders high profile targets in the forest He has information at the survivor site They find it and all it tells them is that the serial killer has murdered 10 people Doctor Obscure wants to talk to the Player Someone stole his tools to assist the injured They find the empty toolbox in the snow hump, and they find a syringe At the rescue center, they find a lockpick with DNA on it They analyze and they find DNA related to Jasmine Froth She is arrested Witchell's serial killer book inspiration says that the last killing will be in an ice cave, and the team heads there.Category:FrigidFalls